


mid-life crisis

by sassastrophe (regulardudetier)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited?? kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulardudetier/pseuds/sassastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">or the misadventures of nick buying a dog on October 14th.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	mid-life crisis

"I got a dog."

There's silence on the other end and Nick has to check twice to make sure his cheek hasn't accidentally hit the end call screen. When it shows the call still in place, he speaks up again. "And...his name is Lex? And-"

"Pix sent me photos! That's so great, Grimmy. He looks adorable!"

Sigh of relief.

"Thought you died on me, babe."

"Nope, just eating."

"Ah. Wonderful. So, yes. I got a dog. I think it was- I think it was like, a huge, like-"

"Speak."

"I honestly think I did it because I'm finally having my mid-life crisis."

There's a laugh. "You're twenty eight, Nick."

"And I'm not allowed to have a mid-life crisis? I went out and bought a fucking dog for Christ's sake. Who does that? Who wakes up and decides they're going to go buy an animal first thing in the morning? Twenty years later and I'm finally living the dream."

He clinks a glass out from the cupboard, shifting on his toes to make sure he gets the larger one that is on the top shelf for a reason, if he remembers correctly. Only for special occasions. And this is a special occasion. "Are you drinking?" Oh, right. Harry. "Are you seriously drinking and it's not even three? You got a dog, not a Maserati."

What Nick would really like to say right now to his popstar friend is something along the lines of 'Fuck off, every time I turn around you're buying a brand new car and I'm pretty sure those are nothing like labradoodles' but instead he sputters "Cheap wine does not constitute as legitimate drinking."

There's more talking on the other end, lots of people talking and yelling and shouting his name and he must be somewhere important because suddenly "Look, I've gotta go. But I'll swing by later and see him? Don't get too pissed without me."

He can almost _hear_ the wink. 

"Go be a celebrity, I'll be drinking away my mid-life crisis and- Oh, he's got his foot in his mouth again. You're missing a real show."

Harry laughs, gives a goodbye, and ends the phone call leaving Nick hanging onto the nonexistent dial tone. Lex looks up at him from the couch as he throws back the disgusting red that he opened. 

"Should've named you Troubled Popstar, maybe then you'd feel more like my mid-life crisis."


End file.
